Love Is A Vampires Greatest Weakness
by KlarolineDelenaLove
Summary: Klaus marks Caroline as his mate in wolf form.But if Caroline gets flirty or close with another guy he gets jealous and angry REQUESTED ON TUMBLR PM for a request!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Heres the first chapter just a mini-series **

**R&R!**

CHAPTER 1- The Biting

Caroline P.o.V

It has been 5 months since i first chose Klaus and honestly it did'nt feel like that long ago, but it was.

Nik still has'nt properly forgiven Rebekah for killing his doppelganger.

But everything is quite quiet in the original household.

Except from Klaus badgering on about how he wants to mark me in his wolf form.

So far i've declined, but i know it's not going to happen for much longer.

Seems tomorrows a full moon.

And recently Nik has been getting extra jealous about me spending time with some of the hybrids and he's scared (not that he'll admit it) that someone will try and hurt me after all as he said 'Love is a Vampires Greatest Weakness'

Next Day (6 o'clock, before dark)

"Caroline, im going to mark you, i don't care what you say ,im going to mark you and then everybody knows they can't hurt you, you are mine!" he said getting possesive at the end.

"Klaus, you know i don't want you to mark me yet, it's to soon!" I said pouting.

"Caroline," he said in his moody 'im a big bad hybrid' voice.

"Fine, but is this going to hurt?," I asked feeling slightly scared, i knew there was no point arguing with him, afterall he was at his strongest point tonight.

His eyes softened, "It'll be like a tiny pinch and then it'll be over," he whispered softly.

I nodded as he turned into a giant wolf.

I stretched my neck out so he got better access.

I could'nt help but scream as his elongated teeth ripped into my neck.

The pain was unbearable.

I fainted, just as Nik changed back to catch me.

(Later)

As i slowly gained consciousness, Nik fed me his blood.

But i could slowly feel my attraction for him growing.

"Nik come here," I whispered unable to speak much.

As i pulled him down on top of me.

-Yeah so this is the first part of Love Is A Vampires Greatest Weakness

-The Next Chapter Will Be Called 'Jealousy' because the feelings for each other will be multiplied so if Caroline flirts with anyone else, Klaus will instantly be jealous and angry.

Second part will be up tomorrow, or later tonight.

Requests NOW OPEN!

Just PM me or comment!

DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,IT ALL BELONGS TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Not as long as I hoped, but I've planned out the next chapter should be up tommorow or monday.

Also I was asked a questions, so the answers are at the bottom...

R&R Please know that a Review is almost as good as a naked Joseph Morgan!

Also know that there will be some true Klaus Jealousy in the next chapter and he will sort them out Klaus Style WOOH!

Second Chapter -Jealousy

(A few days later)

Caroline Pov

"Nik, im going to the grill to meet Elena and Bonnie," I shouted grabbing my keys.

The grill was packed as I got there, I quickly scanned round for the girls.

When I saw them, i headed over, but not before walking in to a guy.

"Oh sorry, I did'nt see you there," I said before carrying on walking.

As I reached them Bonnie quickly spoke," He was fit, I bet he would'nt mind if you did some things to him, especially kinky vampire stuff," she said.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"You know I am with Klaus and I am going to be for the rest of my life, however long that will be especially seems he's actually marked me now in his wolf form," I said smiling.

Even though it absoloutly killed, I definately loved the after effects.

Klaus has barely left me alone.

He only let me out today, so he could train his hybrids.

"So you finaly let him do it then," Elena said grinning.

Then my phone vibrated.

_Me & Kol are coming down to the grill for a drink, join us when we get there-Nik_

I shook my head he still won't use what he says is text-talk.

"Guys, in a sec Nik and Kol are going come so i'm gonna join them then," I said slipping my phone back in my pocket.

"Kol as in the Dick douchebag worse than Damon original is coming down?" Bonnie said groaning.

"You know thats just sexual tension, if you have sex with him, you might be lucky and end up like me and Klaus,"I said grinning.

"I don't care I'm going," she said getting up.

"Nope your not!" 'Lena said pulling her back down.

Just then the guy i walked into earliar walked over to us.

"Hey im Harry, your fit,im fit we can make fit babies," he said smirking.

Just then Klaus walked in.

He obviously heard what he said as he had on the 'Im a big bad hybrid and if you look at me wrong i break your neck' look on his face.

I did'nt know whether to laugh or be worried about the human.

"Well i can guarrante i will not be making any babies with you seems you see that angry pissed of looking guy over there," i said pointing at Klaus.

He nodded.

"Thats my boyfriend, but you can carry on if you want, it's a real turn on when he beats guys up, it usually means angry sex,best ever!" I said grinning whilst winking at Klaus as he headed towards us.

Once he was infront of us he turned to the human,"Of you go, love we have to go, Kol got arrested asking a female officer if she was a secret stripper, then carried on to grab her ass and boob, she then arrested him and now we need to bail him out," he said still looking pissed of about earliar.

But i knew underneath that we were going to have some fun later.

**_A/N- _**

**_A question i was asked..._**

**_Q: .rox asked _**Amazing i love it, but... Caroline is a vampire!

So did she bite him back?

_**A:No because his wolf bit her as in marking her with his wolf. So i would say no.**_

**_I've also been asked to do a drabble about Klaus teaching a sex-ed class with all the TVD gang in which i will get started on!_**

**_Emma_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N-Sorry for updating late, I've been decorating all week._

_ But here is chapter 3._

_ You may not like the ending but know I love happy endings. _

_And there are about two parts after this!_

_Thanks Emma_

_(Disclaimer-Sadly The Vampire Diaries isn't mine it all belongs to its respected owners.)_

_Chapter 3_

Caroline P.O.V

A Few Weeks Later

I groaned getting up.

And glanced at Nik asleep.

I smiled ever since that incident in the grill, he's barely let me out of his sight.

Which isn't a bad thing, but watching him train hybrids is boring.

So I quietly got out of bed and walked into the walk in closet.

Found a pair of denim shorts and a pink tank top.

I then proceeded to sneak to the door.

Once I opened the door the loudest creak emanated from it.

I held my breath and glanced at Klaus.

He only rolled over.

So I released a breath and quietly closed the door behind me and vamp-sped out of the house to my car.

I then sped towards Bonnies house.

"Hey Caroline what's up?" Bonnie answered the door in her pajamas, dressing gown and pink bunny slippers.

"Klaus is being so possessive, it's the first time since that guy at the grill, I've been out the house!" I complained walking in.

"How did you get here then?" she asked confused.

"I snuck out whilst he was asleep," I answered sitting down.

"Do you want to run away? Because if you do I can do a spell to stop him finding you!" Bonnie said all serious.

"No, no, no, no, no I'm not leaving Klaus, it's just annoying how possessive he's being, "I groaned.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" She sighed.

"Nothing I just want someone to complain too and I can't do it to Elena because she just complains about the Salvatore's and I really do not give a sh*t about them," I said feeling frustrated.

"I know why don't we as in me and you no Elena go to that club just outside mystic falls and have a laugh, just you and me," she offered.

I grinned and nodded.

That sounded fun.

"Okay Care, go back home get changed and meet me here in an hour and we shall go have a spa day, I could use a break after I've been working on this spell," she said getting up.

I grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks Bon, I really need this," I said pulling away.

"Klaus," I shouted. In a second he was in front of me.

"Where have you been?" he said worried.

"I just went round to Bonnies and she's booked us both a spa day," I said smiling.

"If you wanted go to the spa, why don't you go with Rebekah," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Rebekah don't exactly see eye to eye, "I answered.

I don't have to give him explanations anyway.

If I want to go have a nice relaxing day at the spa with a friend I can.

"But I don't trust the witch, "he said scowling.

"Well it's not up to you, "I answered feeling my anger rising.

"I only want to know who your with and I'm only telling you I don't trust her," he said his eyes not so soft anymore.

"I don't care if you don't trust her, it's not up to you who my friends are and it definitely doesn't matter what you think, "my voice going an octave higher.

"So it doesn't matter what I think, eh?" he said around his eyes darkening.

In a second i was up against the wall with a hand wrapped around my throat.

My eyes went wide as he had his hybrid look on his face.

Once he realized what he'd done he dropped me to the ground.

In an instant i was out the door and was facing Bonnie with tears streaking down my face.

"What's up Caroline?" she said pulling me into a hug.

"I definitely need that spa day now, "I answered.

She nodded.

A/N- Sorry about the ending and because of the ending i made it longer!

But only 2 parts left!

Please Review! Reviews make me upload faster and sorry it has nothing really funny, but I should upload before Sunday.

Emma


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here is the fourth chapter! I will update when i get 3 reviews!

Here you go...

Chapter 4

"So what do you want next?" Bonnie asked from lying next to me as we both had hot rocks being placed on our back.

"I don't know," I answered sighing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered.

I nodded; I might as well get it over and done with now.

Keeping it bottled up won't do anything.

I took a deep breath and started speaking, "When I went to tell him we were going to a spa for the day he told me to go with Rebekah instead and I told him we don't exactly see eye to eye, he said he didn't trust you Bon, so I said I don't care what he thinks it's up to me which it is and he...he pushed me up against a wall with his hands around my throat and he had his true form ou..Out and once he let go I legged it out of there and came straight here, I was so scared Bon and how can I be with someone I'm scared of? It's just not right!" I said crying with tears running down my cheeks.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you want me to find that spell I told you about?" she finally asked me after minutes of silence.

I shook my head, "No I'm not going to run, that would be like giving up on us and I love him, for f*cks sake I love him," I said getting of the the table and going into a crouch rapping my arms around myself as I could feel myself slowly breaking down.

Klaus P.o.V

I scowled looking at myself in the mirror.

How could I do that to Caroline?

I would never hurt her, so why did I do it?

She'll probably run now.

Seems she has finally seen the monster I truly am.

And there will never be a proper chance for our relationship to grow.

And I will never love anybody else after all I marked her, sure she can fall in love again but I will never be able to and never want to.

But just the thought of Caroline with some other guy pissed me off even more.

Before I realized I'd even done it, my hand was through the mirror and was of the wall.

I could slowly feel my temper rising, the slower my breaths are the more angrier I got and then I was trashing everything.

What was 'our' bedroom mine and Caroline's. The chair and the dressing table were through the window and all of her unnecessary make-up products were scattered all over the floor. Furniture everywhere. Just as a set of drawers bashed into the door with my anger still rising, Kol opened the bedroom door whistling," I'm guessing you and Caroline had your first lovers tiff?" he asked smirking.

That completely pissed me of.

What does he know about love?

Or even Caroline and me?

Nothing absolutely nothing, he doesn't know a single thing.

Then my hand was around his throat reaching for a dagger on the side.

"I would stop if I was you, I was coming to help you get Caroline, but you won't get that if you dagger me brother," he said still hanging in the air from my hand.

I dropped him and sat on the bed with my head in my hands, "Go on," I finally spoke.

Knowing it was my only chance.

Caroline P.o.V

"So now we've had our nice relaxing spa day, i say we go shopping by a couple of nice dresses using Klaus's credit card and go out and hit a few clubs," she said smiling.

I put a fake smile on and nodded, one of the best forms of therapy was shopping and with Klaus's credit card too!

Fantastic, hopefully it will make me feel better.

Once we got to the mall we headed straight into one the most expensive shops.

We had already spent two thousand dollars on shoes as we headed into Gucci looking for a new handbag.

But for once all it did was make me feel guilty about spending his money.

Stupid Caroline snap out of it, I internally told myself.

This is supposed to be therapy not think about Klaus time.

I mentally scolded myself.

Bonnie seemed to be having a perfect time spending Klaus's money.

But all I could feel was the guilt.

That's when I decided tonight I wasn't going to think about Klaus at all.

Free-Klaus-Night.

After all, all my problems will still be there in the morning, sadly.

"Now Care, all you need is a dress and we're ready for tonight!" Bonnie said grinning and we headed to a custom boutique that was known for their gorgeous dresses.

As soon as I walked in I spotted a midnight blue dress that reached about mid-thigh with an intricate bead design on the front of the breast area, it kind of reminded of the dress Klaus gave me at the reunion ball all that time ago.

I picked it up of the hanger and headed to the dressing room.

Once I was changed I admired myself in the mirror.

The dress looked just right.

Hitting mid-thigh showing of my legs and hugging my curves but without showing too much skin, absolutely perfect.

I grinned at myself feeling pretty.

I walked outside to show Bonnie.

But was stopped because standing there was the one and only Kol Mikealson flirting with her.

I couldn't help but smirk at my best friend.

It wouldn't be long before the sexual tension caught up with them and they ended up spending the night together.

I know Bonnie said he was annoying, but I found Klaus annoying at look how we ended up.

Then I realized I was thinking about Klaus again and look how we ended up I don't even know how we stand at the moment ugh.

That was one seriously bad example.

Stupid Bonnie and Kol making me think about Klaus and here I am of again.

I really do annoy myself at times.

A/N- Remember a review is almost as good as a naked a Jomo!

Thanks,

Emma


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Last part :( sorry it's really late but at least i posted it!)

Chapter 5

Caroline P.O.V

"Come on care," Bonnie said dragging me to the dance floor.  
I grinned and started dancing to Britney Spears, Break The Ice.  
I sighed finally beginning letting go and starting to forget about everything.  
All of a sudden a loud whistle echoed through the bar, i turned to look and there was Kol striding towards Bonnie.  
I shook my head, they seriously need to just hook up already.  
I carried on dancing, when a random guy walked up to me and started dancing with me.  
"I'm Toby," he said grinning at me with lust filled eyes.  
I smirked back,"Caroline"

Klaus POV

I should rip his hands of her.  
How dare he touch his Caroline like that.  
How dare Caroline let him touch her like that?  
I was seething, i knew she was pissed at me but seriously.  
Then he led her up to a table surrounded by boys.  
What does he think he's doing?  
I sniffed, werewolf.  
Why's Caroline with a pack of wolves?  
Well i don't care I'm going to get my Caroline back.

Caroline Pov

"So what are you doing here?" one of the men asked.  
"My boyfriend and i broke up because he was being a dick!" I answered giggling slightly at the end.  
"So your single then?" another asked.  
"I don't really know, depends if he's still a hybrid dick," I answered grinning at what i said.  
"Hybrid?" I shook my head.  
I think i'm drunk enough now, time to go see Nik.  
I stood up and stumbled.  
"Well i'm going home now, bye guys," i said grinning before stumbling over to the exit.  
In a second the guys were back around me.  
"We'll walk you home," Toby, i think his name was said.  
I nodded chuckling.  
"Where do you live?" one asked.  
I said the address to the mikealson home.  
Not bothering i was drunk out of my mind.  
As we were walking i noticed how i was the only one drunk.  
As my senses slowly came back, i instantly smelt werewolves.  
Fuck.

All of a sudden a wolf came out of the trees.  
I gulped then looked in the eyes of the wolf and grinned.  
Klaus.  
Then he lunged at the other wolves.  
But of cause it wasn't a full moon, so they just legged it.  
I grinned then turned to him.  
As he was heading back into the woods, I shouted, "stop, i need to speak to you Mr big bad hybrid douche" he turned back and looked at me.  
"Now walk with me, whilst i complain at you and then i will decide what will happen next, understand?" he looked at me and did his very own wolfish grin.  
"So for a start your a douche bag, a dick, prick and many other things, second this is really nice just me talking, i don't get to hear your annoyingly sexy British accent, three i hate how i love you and i'll probably end up sleeping with you and forgive you," i said as we neared the mansions gates, then he stopped and looked at me and shifted back into normal Klaus.  
"What's wrong?" i asked getting worried.  
He grimaced and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the mansion.  
"It seems Kol and your witch friend Bonnie are doing some activities against the front door, so how about we go round yours, seems if you haven't noticed i'm naked and supporting quite a hard on here love," he said smirking.  
Which made me grin.  
" Come on then," I said pulling him into the woods.  
" Love your house is the opposite way..." he trailed of, when he saw my smirk.

-The Next Day-

I chuckled as I opened the front door carefully only touching the handle.  
Which made Klaus laugh.  
Until we walked into the kitchen and sitting there was Bonnie in Kol's shirt and Kol with just his apron on.  
"I'm guessing you two had a fun night last night," Klaus said grinning.  
"Yeah cause we did'nt here Caroline at all, did'nt take you as a screamer nearly thought someone was getting murdered, untill i heard the ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkk" kol said smirking as he was doing his impression of me.

A/N- Last part of Love is a vampires greatest weakness, please comment!  
Also comment for if you want to request a drabble!


End file.
